Kayla Pocketto's Sneaky Prank! (fanfic)
(sugar rush oc fanfic) Alexandra and the others went to the arcade and play sugar rush. Kayla always use Gloyd while Alexandra use Vanellope, Everyone went but the awkward thing is that they noticed Kayla is no where to be found. the gang went to Kayla's apartment. luckyly Chesca has a spare key of the door. they enter the room and search for Kayla but she is no where to be found. the gang wonder where the pranking queen of the group is. KAYLA'S POV I went to a store, a Pranking store. I looked for a joy-buzzer to replace my old one. after 10 years(sarcasm) of searching finally I found one! MY OLD ONE IS SAVED!!!!!! any way I checked the price it's only $10.... oh well! I payed the joy-buzzer and went outside to get ready for my master plan. CHESCA'S POV I wonder where Kayla is probably went to the- Now I know where is she! "Guys, listen up! I now remeber where Kayla usually go!" I said "hey,are you sure s9he is there?" Kevin asked me "of course! she is probably at the prank store!" I answer. their face expresions were like 'why-did-we-not-thougt-of-that' face, man they are bunch of idiots. any way we went to the store and asked the shop keeper if Kayla so happen to be here. the shop keeper said Kayla left since earlier............"Chocolate Fudge....." we said at the same time then Alexandra whip her phone out "What ya gonna do~?" Gia asked "I'm gonna call the Queen of oh so pranking." Alexandra answer. "OK!!!"Gia said man she act like she's drunk.... KAYLA'S POV my master piece is done in every corner of the room! must wait ti-'i talk alotish when i'm drinkin' baby i know we are going to fast. dont mind all my friends i know they are crazy but that all only friends that i had. I know i dont know you but i'd like to skip the small talk and romance girl that's all i'm gonna say so can we dance?' my ringtone sang. i check who it is. HOLYDARKCHOCOLATEPOCKY ITS ALEXANDRA!!! I anwer the call 'hey Kaykay!' she greeted "hey 'lexi!" i answer 'where are you?' she asked me "at my house in the bathroom." i lied 'oh. me and the gang will go there ok?' "OK~ S A Y O N A R A!!!" 'O-' i shut my phone. get ready for the FUN!!! ' ALEXANDRA'S POV we went back to Kayla's apartment. Shawn twist the door knob to are suprise the door is NOT LOCKED!! we look at each other then we smirk. BARGING IN!!!!! '''but some thing pour to us some thing ''sticky ''GLUE OH THAT LITTLE TWERP!! then we heard a giggle... ''''the devil's giggle.' we went where we heard the giggle. then theres feathers fell above us. ugh! this is really getting into my nerves! then we found Kayla rolling on the floor, holding her stomach, tears forming at her eyes and gasping for air. then BANG! "OWWWWW!!! SHAWN!!!!" Kayla whined. "you deserved that" Shawn glared at kayla. kayla pouted and glared back. she stood up and went somewhere and came back with toxels and our back-up clothes when we go here for sleep-overs. "lucky for you guys you have your back up clothes..." she looked down then her eyes are covered by her hair then...tears? the heck "OMFG KAYLA YOU CRYING!?!?" Chesca screamed Kayla smirked then started shaking then she fainted. ''' KAYLA'S POV (6 minuets later) i woke up at my bed as i look around...am i good at acting? because i'm just acting but the fainting part is real. i accidentally cut my arm, LOST some blood and lucky me! i always wear gloves! then i heard screaming...familiar screams ''i went up saw who screamed. it's Alexandra screaming at the couch. i might have forgot i put the old joy-buzzer there..."ALEXANDRA GET YOUR BUTT OF THE COUCH!" She stood up i went to the couch and removed the joy-buzzer. "MY TOOTS!!!" Alexandra screamed I burst out laughing. this ''is ''the best day they didint realize i put a video camera! '=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ''' ' ok i'm finish... i'm soooooooooooooooo tired.